Onigiri
by deathgodsheart
Summary: Tsuzuki spends the day with Hisoka. Chaos will ensue followed by a snack. Tsu x Soka if you squint. malexmale. Fluff


It was noon Sunday morning when Tsuzuki finally awoke. He and Hisoka had the weekend off, and as usual Tsuzuki was going to spend it with his favourite partner. He got up and stumbled over the mess on the floor towards the bathroom to start his day. As usual he would be spending his day at Hisoka's place. It was probably because whenever the little em-path did visit him Hisoka would spend the whole day forcing him to clean his house. Even when they both knew that the next time Hisoka came to visit it would return to being the same, a giant mess.

Tsuzuki enjoyed spending time with his partner. Even though it usually just ended up with Hisoka yelling at Tsuzuki for annoying him. Of course Tsuzuki never minded Hisoka's yelling because he knew that Hisoka never really meant any of it. That was just Hisoka's way of expressing himself. Well, except maybe that one time where he decided to bake a cake for Hisoka while he was in the shower. That was an experience that Tsuzuki would rather not remember. Having the entire contents of a bag of flour exploding into the air. The look of Hisoka's burning emerald eyes as the contents of the bag settled onto the em-paths' damp wheat blonde locks turning them a very white chalky colour. It was like watching the last seconds of a bomb tick down before detonation and having no where to run. Tsuzuki had never muddered so many gomen nasai's over and over in his life, or afterlife.

Tsuzuki shuddered at the memory. His green-eyed partner had a mean temper with a short fuse. Although they have been getting along much better these days. Whenever Tsuzuki would call Hisoka adorable he would blush and only give him a light knock on the head. A big improvement in Tsuzuki's mind.

It was nearing three when Tsuzuki was ready to visit his partner. He grabbed his coat and teleported to Hisoka's apartment. Before he even had the chance to knock the door opened to reveal and adorable Hisoka. He was dressed in his usual attire. A green turtleneck and jeans, but today the had an extra piece of clothing. He had on a large flowered apron that was tied tightly around his slim waist.

"Ohayo Hisoka, how are you?" Tsuzuki said with his usual bright smile.

"You mean afternoon," Hisoka muttered then added a quiet "I'm fine."

Hisoka turned around pushing the door wide open as a silent invitation for Tsuzuki to enter. Then continued to walk inside towards the kitchen.

Tsuzuki smiled happily after Hisoka and continued inside, closing the door behind himself. He was used to Hisoka letting him in and expecting Tsuzuki to make himself at home without him.

He made his way to where Hisoka disappeared to, the kitchen, Tsuzuki's favourite place. What he saw there surprised him and made his mouth twitch into a lopsided smirk. In the normally clean and tidy kitchen as what Tsuzuki could only describe as, a mess. He actually had to look around to make sure he was in the right place. Hisoka was the organized one of the pair. There were bags of rice on the table, one was tipped over with a trail down the counter to the floor. Sushi was all over the cutting boards in all sorts of chunks and pieces. Silverware and measuring utensils littered the counter. In the middle of it all he spotted Hisoka with an expression of aggravation and a one of the most adorable pouts Tsuzuki had ever seen on the blonde.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki started with a soft questioning voice. "Um, what happened in here?" He turned his large amythest eyes from the mess to meet with Hisoka's own emerald ones.

"What does it look like." Hisoka spoke with his voice low and sent Tsuzuki a glare.

Tsuzuki took a moment to watch his partner shift from foot to foot and fiddle with the string on his apron. Tsuzuki knew he didn't mean anything bad by the glare. It looked like he was more embarrased. The blonde was sporting a dusty rose blush.

"Well, it looks like you made a mess." Tsuzuki smiled and waited for the blonde's reply.

Hisoka jerked his head up and gave Tsuzuki a glare that any sane person would turn and runaway screaming. Although, to Tsuzuki he looked more like he wanted to cry than try to fry a hole into the amethyst with his signature death glare. He knew Hisoka wasn't mad at him but at whatever happened or went wrong. Hisoka was not the best at dealing with failure. Tsuzuki knew first hand that his partner disliked failure.

The brunet lifted his head to see watering emerald eyes. Tsuzuki hurriedly made his way over to his partner. A crying Hisoka was not something that the brunet wanted to see. He approached the blonde with an encouraging smile on his face.

"Soka?" Tsuzuki whispered to the teen in a soft uplifting voice. "What's the matter? Are you alright, your not hurt anywhere are you?" Tsuzuki asked while taking Hisoka's hands in his own and examining them to make sure there wasn't something wrong with his Soka.

Hisoka turned his head so he could look up into the amethysts eyes then crossed his arms and put a sour look on his face.

"My rice cooker is broken." Hisoka spoke with a steady voice and gave a pout and a foot stomp.

Tsuzuki didn't know what to say. To be honest he felt like laughing, but he knew there would be consequences to laugh at Hisoka when he was acting so serious. To him it looked like the blonde was having a temper tantrum. His adorable Soka-chan was having a temper tantrum.

The brunet must have taken too long to reply because he could feel Hisoka glaring at him.

"What?" Hisoka snapped. It looked like he was having trouble keeping his anger in. His fist was balled up into a fist which never bode well for the brunet. It usually meant the blonde wanted to slap him.

Instead the blonde relaxed his fist and stated in a calm but firm voice "This is a serious matter Baka Tsuzuki. How am I going to make my onigiri if my rice cooker is broken?"

Tsuzuki blinked then blinked again. He stared in disbelief at the seriousness of the teenager. If Hisoka felt so strongly about this then he would help his adorable partner.

"Well then Soka, no problem," Tsuzuki spoke up. "I will just fix it for you." He sent a smile towards the blonde.

Hisoka stood there just staring at him. Then the blonde spoke up. "Your kidding right," Hisoka gave a snort. "Tsuzuki I doubt you even know how to use a rice cooker let alone fix one!"

"Aww Soka have a little faith in your partner will ya." He made his way over to the appliance and lifted the lid.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka cautioned the brunet while slowly backing away. "I don't know about this."

"What are you talking about Hisoka. Its perfectly fine." Tsuzuki said while turning the bowl so the panel was facing him. "I'll just push a few buttons and take some of these screws out and it will be as good as new."

Hisoka's eyes widened and made a grab for Tsuzuki. "No!" The blonde yelled desperately. "Don't press those buttons!"

Tsuzuki jerked around at Hisoka's shout while accidentally pressing some of the buttons.

"What's wrong Hisoka?" Tsuzuki crinkled his brows at the urgency in the blondes voice.

He stared towards Hisoka that was only a foot away from him. The blonde's green eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in shock. Tsuzuki then heard rattling behind him. He turned around to see the rice cooker shaking and rattling. It started to sputter rice water from the top and smoke was billowing from the vent.

Tsuzuki gave an apologetic grin while muttering and apology. "Opps..." That was the only thing he could say before the top of the rice cooker exploded off and rice was splurged everywhere. He cracked open his eyes to see rice everywhere. It was on the counter, floor and all over the two shinigami.

Hisoka blinked once, blinked twice while his face was rapidly turning a very deep red. Tsuzuki could feel what was coming, so he did what he always did in a losing battle with his partner. He turned tail and ran for cover.

"TSUZUKI!" Hisoka yelled at the top of his lungs. Then proceeded to chase the brunet from his hiding place.

It wasn't until after they were done cleaning up the mess that Tsuzuki was able to breathe a sigh of relief. It took nearly two hours to clean every nook and cranny. Hisoka was kinda a neat freak and Tsuzuki knew that if he didn't do things right he would never hear the end of it. The little blonde was scary when he held a grudge.

"Soka's so mean, I was only trying to help." The brunet whined.

Hisoka gave him a dark look. "Exploding rice all over my kitchen is not helping. Baka."

The brunet looked around. The place was finally clean the his partners satisfaction. He stole a glance at the now cleaned and upright rice cooker. Then glanced back to the blonde.

"Hisoka," he paused for a minute then whined "I'm hungry."

The blonde just glared back at him.

"Ano, Soka's so mean." The brunet pouted.

Hisoka let out a snort. "Well maybe I would have had time to make something if someone hadn't exploded my kitchen."

"Waa," the brunet cried. Then he smirked staring at Hisoka. "If I remember correctly my adorable Soka-Chan, your kitchen was already a mess before I got here." He let out a chuckle then turned to the newly cleaned rice cooker. He didn't have to turn to see the glare that the blonde was shooting him. He cringed a little at that but decided Hisoka would hurt him, it would make a mess in his clean kitchen.

His eyes landed on the bad of rice laying on the counter by the cooker. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed the rice and mumbled, "Hmm, why don't we see if it works now." Just loud enough for Hisoka to hear. Then he pressed the on button.

Hisoka's eyes widened and showed fear. "Nooo!" the blonde screamed.

Tsuzuki turned to give the blonde a confused look. But he had to look down to find him. After Hisoka screamed he had ducked down to the floor with his hands covering his head and eyes closed. Tsuzuki wasn't sure if he should laugh or be concerned. So instead he asked the blonde " Hisoka, what are you doing?"

Hisoka waited a moment before raising his head to stare at the still intact machine.

"Nothing happened." Hisoka whispered slowly standing and making his way over to the rice cooker.

"And it looks like it's actually working." The blonde turned his head the Tsuzuki. "I can't believe you really fixed it." He admonished.

Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka with a proud smile on his face. He lifted his hand to gently pat the blonde's head. "Aww, now Soka did you ever have any doubts." Tsuzuki laughed.

Hisoka just gave a grunt and proceeded to do what he set out to do today, make some riceballs.

It was now an hour later and both Tsuzuki and Hisoka were both fed and tired. Today had been long for the both of them. They had made extra riceballs for a treat later and lunch the next day.

Tsuzuki looked towards a content looking Hisoka. "Hey, Hisoka. Why don't we take some riceballs and go watch some television." The brunet sent a hopeful look towards his partner and smiled happily.

Hisoka nodded and put some riceballs on a plate for them and made his way to the living room. Tsuzuki followed him and sat down next to him on the loveseat. He picked up a riceball one for himself and one for Hisoka. Tsuzuki bit into his riceball and let a smile grace his lips. It was delicious. He turned his head to glance at his partner. Hisoka was looking back at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?" A blush slowly graced his cheeks. Tsuzuki was emitting all kinds of happiness and warmth. "It's only a riceball, baka."

Tsuzuki tilted his head and smiled. "I'm happy Soka because I got to spend the day with you." Tsuzuki chuckled and moved his hand to brush away the blondes bangs from his eyes. "But you know what the best part was? I got to make a treat that you like to eat too and we were able to eat something we made together."

Hisoka stared at the brunet with wide eyes. There was so much love in others eyes. Hisoka was now sporting a full on blush. "I like them because they are not too sweet and they have a hidden surprise in the middle."

"Hai" Tsuzuki whispered. "Rough and course on the outside but sweet and delicious on the inside. Just like you Soka-chan." He said while leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the blondes cheek.

Hisoka's eye's widened to the size of saucers and now had a blush the colour of a tomato. "W-why...ummm...w-what..." Hisoka sputtered before he collected his breath and gave a small smile.

"Thank-you Tsuzuki." Before he lost his courage Hisoka quickly leaned in and gave Tsuzuki a quick peck to his cheek. "You too baka." Hisoka's emerald eye's met with Tsuzuki's own amethyst. "Your like a riceball too."

Tsuzuki felt his heart flutter. He smiled at his partner, his friend, his something more. He then proceeded to sweetly glomp his Soka-chan.

THE END


End file.
